His Dream
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: err....tell me what you think. Will Tucker and T'Pol be joined together or will they remain the same? Please R'n'R!


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from...the pen just started writing!**

* * *

As I wandered through his dream I smelt the air around me. Crisp like on a spring day. Who would dream of Great Plains with western style imitation buildings nearby, trees overhanging their leaves and stems to the ground, lounging on the blades of green grass, the impenetrable blue sky and children playing in and around the field. I could see two of them sitting on the grass, heavy in conversation/ One is a girl and the other is a boy. The boy has blonde hair. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes and then I knew. Commander Charles Tucker. I had seen him as a boy before but that was when the older Tucker had a major accident. I soon realised who the young girl was from my conversations with Commander Tucker during our Neuro-Pressure sessions. It was his sister, Elizabeth. I knew she meant everything to him.

I started to question why I was a dream that should have been his, not mine when I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"T'Pol?"

It was not American it was British. I turned to see Lieutenant Malcolm Reed standing behind me, hands clasped behind his back and his face full of concern, or worried to say the least.

"Lieutenant?"

I asked him, unsure why he was with me in this dream that should have been Tucker's.

"It's hard for him you know"

"I do not understand."

"He misses Lizzie"

Reed replied, locking his grey-blue eyes with mine. As he spoke, strands of his dark hair danced as he moved his jaw.

"I am fully aware of that Lieutenant" I replied, all to hastily

"You have to understand T'Pol. It will get harder for him as each day grows. Help him T'Pol. He needs you the most right now. Everyday that we don't find the Xindi Weapon his revenge intensifies. Don't you understand?"

He murmured with an air of command in his voice. After all, he was a Lieutenant and was used to giving orders. He would make a fine Captain one day in the future.

I gave him a nod to indicate I had understood him perfectly. Commander Tucker did seem pre-occupied as of late. He seemed more concerned with the weapon than Captain Archer was. I turned back to the two young Tucker's.

"I still do not understand why I am here"

I said thoughtfully. I was expecting him to answer, but even though he did in the end, it took him quite a long time to reply.

"This is one of the few happy memories he has left of Lizzie he can keep hold on to and he is sharing it with you. The both of us T'Pol. He does enjoy the company of the crew. It means a lot to him but he's lost sight due to his unfortunate event," He said, walking up to my side on my right "Besides, he wants you to see this"

"How would you know this?" I asked him sceptically

"We're connected. I can't tell you cos Trip and I don't really know ourselves. It only happens when we're both asleep. We went to Phlox but he can't seem to find an explanation for it" he replied softly, looking at the children form of his friend

"Are you implying he has feelings for me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know. He's elusive about that. I think he wants to tell you himself, whatever it is"

"Indeed" I said, hiding my true feelings. I had grown used to human company during our continuing mission; I was the only Vulcan on the Enterprise. I find that humans find it so easy to express their emotions that I find extremely hard to do. I guess I'm afraid of what would if I did lose or stop my control. Some days I wish I could let go of my repressed emotions and experience them. Other days make me glad I do have control.

I have often wondered how it would feel like to be human. To be able to express your emotions and everybody to be fine with it was unheard of back on Vulcan. It simply wasn't done.

"We need to leave now," Reed murmured, breaking my train of thought. He was still looking at the young form of Commander Tucker. His eyelids closed but soon opened once more. "You'll need to close your eyes," he said gently

I complied; I felt a great rush of wind pushing against me. "you can open them now" when I opened my eyes , I found myself in my quarters. Reed was standing by the door.

"He cares for you T'Pol. Don't forget that. We leave so many things unfinished in our lives…talk with him but go slow. He needs you the most right now"

He turned to leave but turned back to me when I spoke. He locked eyes with mine.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"To guide you T'Pol.".

He gave me a small nod before he left my quarters. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. My feelings in a whirlpool that would never end till I sorted it out. I would talk to Trip.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Chapter 2 in progress**


End file.
